The present invention relates to an audio apparatus which, in order to attain a comfortable psychological or physiological state desired by a person, judges a psychological or physiological state under the present environment on the basis of information from various sensors and personal information which are accumulated from the past, and, in order to create a comfortable environment desired by the person, generates various audio signals.
In Japan, an aged society is expected to proceed in the near future, and expansion of welfare facilities for aged persons, and a countermeasure for aged persons in home become social problems.
A nurse management system is known which is to be used in a hospital, an asylum for the aged, or the like. In the system, nurses and a nurse station are provided with a nurse call device having a display unit, a transmitter of a patient is connected to the nurse call devices by cable or wireless, so that the health and living states of the patient are managed.
Also for an aged person in home, a so-called emergency informing system is known in which, when the aged person suddenly has a fit or is taken ill, an emergency button or the like which is formed into a pendant-like shape is pressed in order to inform of this to a third party, with the result that this emergency state is notified to a neighbor or a local public entity through a telephone line.
The nurse management system and the emergency informing system have a main object of management of health of an aged person, and are vigorously developed as a nurse management apparatus. However, a facility or a system which is intended for provision of pleasantness to the life environment in daily life of an aged person is not widely used.
In an asylum for the aged or the like, for example, systems of a certain extent such as that light music is reproduced in a dining hall or an amusement hall, and that chimes ring on the time of lights-out are used. However, such systems are aimed at all residents including healthy persons and invalid aged persons who live in the asylum, and are not configured in consideration of physiological or psychological state of a resident.
Furthermore, the physiological state of a resident is affected and changed by time and the external environment. It is eagerly requested to attain widespread use of a general system which is configured in consideration of psychological or physiological state of a resident, and which can provide a resident with pleasantness.